<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To divný a nadpřirozený by treba_neco_napise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875975">To divný a nadpřirozený</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/treba_neco_napise/pseuds/treba_neco_napise'>treba_neco_napise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>a někdy nadpřirozený, a zcela určitě se nebudete bát, je to divný, někdy možná sáhnete po knize kleteb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/treba_neco_napise/pseuds/treba_neco_napise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originální práce protože ze svobodného a dětinského Wattpadu se stala vyděračská platforma.</p><p>Sbírka náhodných povídek, co se mi nějak hodí do té energie, se kterou jsem začal. Všechny povídky neobsahují nadpřirozeno a jsou třeba prostě jen divný - fantasy, detektivní, humorné, třeba i sci-fi, někdy ani já sám nebudu vědět. Některé se vylouply ze slohovek, některé jsem napsal sám ze sebe. Některé se povedou a za jiné byste mě prohodili oknem. A některé ani nebudou tolik povídky jako spíš nápady na ně. Když o tom tak přemýšlím, asi to spíš bude nějaká základna, kam budu odkládat všechno možné k psaní, co se mi k té energii bude hodit.</p><p>Ciťte se volně pro použití, pokračování nebo nenávidění, ale rozhodně mi dejte vědět, protože moc rád zjistím, že jsem někoho pošťouchnul k inspiraci nebo nenávistnému komentáři.<br/>Ještě pořád se v tvoření na Ao3 orientuju, takže rozhodně nastanou technické problémy a budu se omouvat. Hodně.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Uklizená mrtvola</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paní Jánská byla spořádaná stará dáma. Ve svém domě každou neděli uklízela, vracela skleněné lahve a svá vnoučata nepřestávala mořit otázkami, jestli si nedají něco k jídlu (každé dítě je přece v očích své babičky vyhublé na kost). A proto se velmi podivila, když jednoho dne otevřela dveře bytu a našla… umrlce.</p><p>Byl to muž otočený hlavou k zemi, v zádech kudla, kolem krev… Takový nepořádek! Paní Jánská chtěla v první chvíli zavolat policii, zločin se přece musí potrestat! Pak si ale představila pány v uniformách, jak chodí od bytu k bytu a vyptávají se… Třeba by i pojali podezření! To přece spolunájemníkům nemohla udělat.</p><p>Rychle nadzdvihla tělo a odtáhla ho do obývacího pokoje, načež si pomyslela, že bílý koberec potřísněný krví může rovnou vyhodit. Pak vzala kbelík a hadr a spěchala ten nepořádek vytřít. Mladí byli v práci a staří zalezlí, a tak jediný, koho na chodbě potkala, byl pan Zelenka, který měl noční směnu ve výrobně perníků. Na otázku, jestli není řada s úklidem na Vomáčkových, se vymluvila paní Jánská větou: „Ále, vždyť já nemám co dělat a oni pořád pracují…“</p><p>Když se vrátila s kbelíkem červené vody, na kterou Zelenka kupodivu nic neřekl, stihla utřít alespoň šmouhy v předsíni, než zazvonil zvonek. Rychle si umyla ruce a spěchala otevřít. Ve dveřích Zelenka, jestli by mu nepůjčila vrták na víno. Stará paní odběhla do kuchyně hledat roky nepoužitý nástroj, a když se vrátila a vrták sousedovi podala, široce se na ni usmál.</p><p>„Tak Vám, paní Jánská, děkuju dvojnásob.“</p><p>„Proč dvojnásob?“</p><p>„No tady za starýho Vávru, že jste ho uklidila. Ani jsem nevěděl, že Vás taky tolik štval. Zrovna nahoře slavíme, že je od něj pokoj, nechcete taky na skleničku?“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tenhle kousek jsem napsal jako slohovku do školy.<br/>Mělo jít o vyprávění s tématem "horor", což jsem si ihned spojil jsem se sbírkou povídek Drákulův švagr a hodně jsem to do ní stylizoval.<br/>Na vráceném papíře čeveným inkoustem stálo 13/15.<br/>Češtinářka pravila, že nad tím seděly dvě a nevěděly, co dělat, protože to byla (teď cituju, nechvástám se) „skvělá povídka, Poe jak vyšitej, ale nebylo to vyprávění. A horor taky ne."<br/>Dosud nevím, jak má vypadat vyprávění a čekám na brzkou online hodinu, kdy mi to bude osvětleno.</p><p>A teď jdu hledat něco od Poea, protože Havran se rozhodně v duchu Drákulova švagra nenesl.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Návod na použití výtahu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tohle je jedna z těch spíš nápadových...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Creativewriting2text">V případě, že jste cestovatelé časem a výtahy dnešní doby jsou pro vás záhadou, tento návod vám bude ku pomoci.</p><p class="Creativewriting2text">Nejprve ve svém okolí najděte výtah. Následně zmáčkněte tlačítko ve zdi, hned vedle dveří od výtahu. Zanedlouho by se měly otevřít a odhalit malou místnůstku, kterou jste tlačítkem přivolali. Co nejrychleji ve<a id="_GoBack" name="_GoBack"></a>jděte dovnitř – může se totiž stát, že vám samozavírající se dveře uvězní ruku, popřípadě hlavu, pokud budete vcházet obzvlášť zajímavým způsobem. Jakmile stojíte uvnitř výtahu, měli byste nalézt tabulku s několika očíslovanými tlačítky – ta nabízí patra, do kterých vás výtah smí dopravit. Vyberte patro a zmáčkněte tlačítko k němu přiřazené. V ten moment se prosím nevyděste – místnost se uzavře a začne se pohybovat nahoru či dolů. Zanedlouho se dveře opět otevřou a vy budete moci vystoupit ve zvoleném patře.</p><p class="Creativewriting2text">Teď už vám mohu popřát jen šťastnou cestu a poprosit, abyste výtahem nedopravovali koně či více osob v brnění.</p><p class="Creativewriting2text"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jestli se někdo inspiruje, začnu poskakovat radostí nad rytíři ve výtahu, mimozemšťany ve výtahu, KÝMKOLIV VE VÝTAHU! MILUJU VÝTAHY!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hlavně neztratit hlavu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Můj táta si myslel, že ten postavák je prostě úchyl. Prosím, řekněte mi, že poznáte, co je to za člověka, prosím!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vratislav s tichým úpěním a Amazonkou potu na čele konečně dotáhl náhrobní kámen zpátky na místo. <em>Teď máš po ptákách, zmrde</em>, pomyslel si a zašklebil se na rozespalé, narůžovělé slunce batolící se zpoza obzoru. S námahou si vyhodil černý igelitový pytel na rameno a zcela bezstarostnou chůzí člověka, který v pět ráno jde ze hřbitova s velkým igelitovým pytlem plným <em>odpadků</em>. Samozřejmě, že odpadků. A samozřejmě, že si ho taky odnese domů, obsah na ohništi zakryje poleny a udělá si táborák.</p>
<p>Kolem hřbitova se, jak známo z pověrčivých důvodů, v ten ranní čas nemihla ani noha a tak si Vratislav dál vykračoval se sebevědomým pocitem dobře vykonané práce. Po podobných akcích ho mrzelo, že si doopravdy neotevřel tu soukromou loveckou kancelář. Už viděl ty vizitky – Vratislav Danko, deratizátor nadpřirozených škůdců, specialista na krvesaje. Ale to si prostě nemohl dovolit po tom, co se stalo před lety Bedřichovi. Únos z vlastního domu a v podstatě do konce života (který na sebe nenechal čekat dlouho) sloužit jako krevní automat ve studeném a zatuchlém sklepě… Brr.</p>
<p>Ne, Vratislavovým údělem bylo dělat vlka samotáře a kromě plenění těch komárských hrobů za velmi brzkých rán brát všechny možné práce, ze kterých ho ještě nevyhodili. Ale nestěžoval si. Protože za ten nadpozemský pocit konání vyššího dobra to stálo.</p>
<p>Z okraje města se dostával blíže k centru, lidí kolem rychle přibývalo a slunce už vybafávalo zpoza paneláků. A dokud se k němu nepřihnal ten pes, ani by si v tom opojení z perfektního rána nebyl všiml, jaký puch se line z jeho dárečku v černém igelitu.</p>
<p>„Huš! Huš, povídám! Fuj je to!” okřikoval Vratislav panicky čivavu, hlasem až někde mezi svatými.</p>
<p>„Pajdo, k noze!” ozvala se rázně postarší paní, ke které vedlo vodítko onoho čtyřnohého padoucha. „Promiňte, nevím, co to do něj vjelo. Pajdo, K NOZE!”</p>
<p>Pajda byl poslušný pes a tak šel k noze. Ještě předtím ale zaryl zuby do černého, lesklého plastového pytle a škubl. Vratislavovi se zdálo, že se na něj ten pes snad vítězně šklebil, když se na chodník náměstí vykutálela první hlava.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>